


The Aurora, Obscured

by kwoah



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwoah/pseuds/kwoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things looked grim, and a lack of sunlight meant that Leona was well on her way to meeting her maker. As it happened, her maker was having a bit of trouble herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aurora, Obscured

A spinning bat of the shield sent two more arrows clattering to the ground, shafts cracked. Drawing herself up, Leona slashed out, her red-gold sword leaving a trail of cutting light and dropping two more warriors. A pikeman’s thrust was knocked aside and a blast of energy sending him skidding away.  
Having bought herself a brief reprieve, the red-haired woman dropped to one knee, planting her sword and leaning, panting, on her shield. Snowflakes hissed as they hit her glowing equipment and flashed into steam, the residual solar energy still pouring forth. She had managed to keep quite a bit in reserve, but in the windswept tundra of the Freljord, the sun barely came above the horizon, and when it did it was nearly always obscured by thick, snow-laden clouds.  
Turning her face toward the sky, Leona closed her eyes. When she opened them, she felt the familiar emptiness, the cold grey face of the snowclouds the only sight that greeted her. She could see more of the Winter’s Claw cresting the butte in front of her and she stood, resolutely yanking the sword from a tussock of snow-topped grass. Flaring with light, she fought.  
And fought.  
And still they came, and now she fell back a distance toward the scrubby hemlock that marked the start of the incline. Her sword flared, her shield shone, and around her the swordsmen fell, charred slashes attesting to their fate. She raised her sword toward the sky, feeling a surge build within her, when suddenly an enormous amount of her energy left her in a flood. She stumbled forward, and a look over her shoulder confirmed her fears.  
A man stood behind her, looking confused and clutching a molten sword hilt, sheared in half by some intense heat. The rest of the sword still glowed a bright yellow, and he dropped it with a scream, his leather glove partially melted to his hand and the smell of burned flesh filling the air.  
Leona winced. This was one power of her relic armour. A stray blow that made it past her defenses could be automatically focused away with a blast of sunheat, but doing so drained a massive amount of power. Normally, this wouldn’t be too much of a problem since her source of power glowed in the sky above her, but in a desolate land like this, she was at a huge disadvantage.  
Feeling her potency fast draining from her, she loosed a horizontal slash and a cry at the newest advancing wave. Nervously, she dropped back to the treeline and squatted, untying the purple lanyard that held up the bottoms of her tight silk suit. She quickly took a piss, and stood, retying her belt. She had been fighting for hours, and without a break. With a wry smile, she lamented that she had even relied on the sun to sustain her, making eating an infrequent task. Her first task away from Mount Targon was to help alleviate the tensions mounting here in the Freljord, and after her rite of passage just over a year ago, the seventeen-year-old was determined to be the hero people seemed to think she was.  
Now, however, Leona was hungry, and she dared not spend her precious supply of light on satisfying hunger.  
She cut and bashed her way through one more wave of soldiers, and decided to make a break for it, skirting around enemy territory and rejoining the main column. There she could eat, rest, and defend the left flank from a more advantageous position. She had just started to run when the rest of her energy abruptly drained, leaving her empty. An arrowhead exploded into molten fragments. The shaft crumbled into ashes, but she could see it had been on a path for her stomach.  
With a gulp, and turning, Leona could see a force of archers and spear-wielding warriors charge over the top of the hill. She was in no condition to face them, and without her sunlight she could not run fast nor far enough to evade them. Fear filled her, but she raised her shield and sword, pointing in their direction as they approached.  
The company of archers, knelt, drawing back their strings as the spearmen approached. Bracing herself, Leona held up her shield, painfully aware that without light to fuel it, it would fold under the onslaught like so much gold leaf.  
The spear wielders lept, the bowmen loosed their arrows, and she closed her eyes, acceptance filling her.  
And they stopped.  
Cracking an eyelid, Leona saw the impossible. The spear points and arrowheads had stopped inches from her, frozen in space. She could see jagged pits and imperfections in the iron used to forge them, and as she marveled at these, a voice spoke in the world of stillness.  
“I never tire of seeing Humans experience this anew.” It said.  
Spinning and raising her sword, the maiden saw the voice’s owner, and halted, A small, ethereal creature stood before her, holding an intricate white bow and standing on two cloven feet. The speaker had pale, blue-white skin and white, curling locks which hung down, framing her masked face.  
At least, she thought of it as female. The scruff of fur on her breast covered a smooth swell, and the curve of her hips bespoke a certain feminine grace. The visitor spoke again.  
“Hello. I am what is currently available of the Kindred, and you are dead.”  
Leona had no response to this.  
“Allow me to clarify. I am Ina, Farya, Lamb, Aias, Ikira, and countless other names. One of the faces of death. You face certain death in your time, but my power intervenes.”  
“Why?”  
“I currently face a… unique situation. One that I have never faced in my existence. I require somebody that can help. I admired your valor, and your grace in the face of death spoke to me. In turn, I am speaking to you, and asking for your help.”  
“What problem could I possibly help you with? As far as I can tell, you seem to have some sort of godlike power, but so far all you’ve done is inform me that I’ve died and ask for my help! What’s a good reason that I should help you?” Blustered the red-haired maiden.  
Lamb gestured at the frozen spears and arrows and laughed, a tinkling, happy laugh.  
”A reason? Why, there are eleven right there!”

They walked north. In the Freljord, north was the direction most people were trying to get away from, but they trekked on. In the dreamworld that Leona and her companion seemed to inhabit, distances stretched and blurred like poorly cooled glass, distorted but in acute focus. The direction she moved was tinted red, like a dull bruise, and the trail behind them was light blue. When she inquired, Lamb laughed her tinkling laugh and gave an explanation, of which Leona heard only ‘shift’ ‘frequency’ and ‘spectrum’. She asked fewer questions after that.  
Although Leona never felt tired, the spirit insisted that they take occasional breaks, creating something that resembled white fire with a gesture. Most of the time Lamb stood on a silent vigil, her slim form standing on one leg, and her masked gaze surveying the glassy snow. Sometimes, however, they talked. As Leona soon found out, her companion contained encyclopaedic knowledge of the past, gleaned from the lives she had taken. Story after story she told, each describing a battle or person with eerie clarity. The light of the faerie fire danced on her mask as she described the founder of the Solari impassively. Although Leona occasionally tried to describe her own life, Lamb gently quieted her, saying, “Not now.”  
One night, brilliant white-blue lights danced in the sky. Like the rippling sleeves of Ionian dancers, they swirled and stretched, as the two journeyers sat back to back, gazing rapturously at the star-filled dome. As they sat in the middle of the endless frozen wastes, gazing at the cold beauty of the lights, Leona shivered. She felt chilly for the first time she could remember. The warmth emanating from the compact form behind her was the only heat she could feel, and she felt a surge of emotion as the sights surrounding them dawned on her.  
“Were you disappointed when I didn’t kill?”  
Lamb was silent for a long moment before responding.  
“Death is my purpose. I take no pleasure in it, unlike another I know.” At this, Leona felt a small relief that her companion would think no less of her for past acts. Lamb, however, was not done.  
“I have taken more lives than you can imagine, and yet I cannot die because I cannot live. Everything you know, the moth, the human, the thousand-year burnwood, all these dance their lives away and return to me. I am the one who watches it all, around whom time must flow but never touch.”  
The aurora danced in time with Leona’s heartbeat and she became aware that although Lamb’s body was small and hot against her back, there was no pulse that could give an indication of the spirit’s life. When it became clear no response was forthcoming, Lamb continued.  
“What I have is not life, it is embodiment. Your kind’s idea created me, and so I am perfect; my perfection, however, is the stillness of death. The mother serpent and her adherents revile me because of this, and for good reason. Mine is not motion, it is the cessation of it. There is no experience or emotion or fear. Wolf once contained these things, but our disagreement drove the wedge between us, and for now he has departed; he has vowed to return only when I can understand more of the workings of those I take from life. Which brings me-”  
“To me?” Leona finished. “I’ve barely out of my childhood. I’ve not yet hated or-” her voice quieted, “or loved.”  
“Nonetheless.” Lamb rose and spread her arms wide, face upturned so the lights were reflected on the matte wood of her mask. With a pressure that took the Leona’s breath away, the dancing lights bridged the gap to earth like a lightning bolt, flaring blindingly around them. A profound voice filled the icy crackling white.  
“I must learn.”

Lamb stood on one leg in the rippling grass, staring up at the stars. She had Moved them both here after their conversation, and the change of scenery had been pleasant. The expanse of the field stretched away into infinity, and gently winds puffed across it. Here and there, monolithic stones studded the grass. This created landscape was no reflection of reality, but somehow it still comforted the spirit. The human who had named herself Leona lay in the grass in front of her. These living beings were in constant motion, and it irked Lamb. Her body was tensing and relaxing, muscles in her thighs twitched at some thought which reddened her cheeks. With a thought, Lamb found her age. Seventeen. A mayfly.  
“Now then, Here is my story:  
Once I and my other self were one, and yet we were lonely. We had no distinction and therefore we could not speak to one another. We were trapped.  
So one day, we cut ourself in half, splitting our personality and our spirit. I am the calm, the calculating, the accepting. I have little emotion, and what I do have is pale and wan. The other, Wolf, Is all emotion, hunger, lust, hate, fear, passion, thrill. We complete each other, like two halves of a circle.”  
Lamb gestured to the stars, which flared in the shape of a spiral. Leona’s eyes widened.  
“Until recently. He has adjourned, and I am currently by myself. Once more I feel the loneliness, the emptiness, and so I need you to help me find him again. He complained that I would never understand emotion, and so I need the help of one who does. Tell me, why do you live?”  
Leona sat quiet for a moment before saying, “I live because I have sustenance and survive the attempts by others to kill me.”  
“Yes yes, but why?” repeated Lamb. “why do you keep on living?”  
“Happiness I suppose would be your answer. While I live, I can feel happy about things that happen to me.”  
Lamb looked eager now. “What brings happiness, maiden?”  
Leona chuckled. “Well, that’s a question that humans have wanted to answer for as long as we’ve been around. I suppose happiness is a reflection of other feelings. Togetherness, satisfaction, pride, relief, love.”  
Lamb’s eyes narrowed. “These sound like the things wolf speaks of, except perhaps that last one you mentioned. How do you love?”  
Leona flushed a bit. “Well, Love is a deeper form of togetherness and communication. There are certain… erm... physical aspects to it as well, I suppose.  
Lamb sprang into the air and landed close beside Leona. The red haired woman could feel warmth radiating from the small body in a surprising amount.  
“You speak of communication and togetherness. Are we in love?” Asked Lamb innocently.  
“Well, I suppose not. I do feel close to you however, somehow, and communication such as this is more profound than any I’ve ever had. But when we speak of love, it is often between man and woman”  
Lamb was silent for a moment, then spoke up in a quiet, breathy voice.  
“I think I know what you mean. I feel about you how I felt about Wolf, a closeness and understanding that is more than normal. I also feel a need to be close to you. Why would humans let such a minor physiological difference stand in the way of something so profound as what you speak of?”  
Leona’s heart beat faster and she stared into the eyes of the Lamb. Beneath the mask, they looked as deep as the sky and surprisingly human.  
“To be honest, “ replied the woman, “I’ve oft wondered that myself. I have thought myself in love with others who aren’t men before.”  
“Do you love me?” Asked the spirit before her. “Do you feel the strange heat, and the desire to be close to me”  
“I do.” answered Leona simply, before leaning forward and wrapping her arm around the shoulders of the spirit.  
Lamb inhaled sharply as she felt something hot inside. She curled up next to the larger figure.  
“Is this the physical aspect you spoke of, my love?”  
“One of them, yes.”  
“I think I am happy. Are there other things to do?”  
“Many”  
“I want to try them all.”  
That was all the Invitation Leona needed. She had been feeling the same hot sensations as her fellow, and although it was the first time she’d had these feelings, she was eager and willing. In this dreamlike landscape, her will seemed weaker and she felt that what transpired here was not wholly real. She stood up with the smaller figure, the leaned forward and kissed the cool wood of the black mask. Lamb gasped.  
Leona stepped back and unclipped the bindings holding on her armor. It fell to the otherworldly grass, and she removed the padded layers that cushioned her armor, leaving her in her tight-fitting purple silks. Lamb mimicked her, stepping back and loosening the ties holding her fleece-like stole on. The thinly-clad woman sat back against a standing stone and beckoned her smaller lover to sit before her. The lonely spirit obliged.  
“This is one of the most intimate expressions of love. It signifies trust in another person.”  
Lamb nodded as leona took her hands, guiding them forward to her breast. They touched them, massaging slightly with nimble fingertips. Leona gave a small moan.  
Lamb immediately pulled back. “Are you hurt?”  
“No, “ said Leona, “but my body is responding to your touch, and some of these things are involuntary.”  
“Fascinating”  
As Lamb moved to resume her ministrations, Leona motioned for her to stop. with one hand, she took off her overshirt and left only her underclothes. She then removed these, holding them against her body for a moment before freeing her breasts to the air. Lamb’s eyes widened and she let out a sigh. An embarrassed flush covered her face, the thrill of her first sexual experience filling her.  
“May I?”  
Leona looked downward and blushed. When she had imagined this situation, somebody strong and commanding had taken control, and the politeness this creature showed embarassed her slightly.  
With a light flip, Lamb sat behind her and reached around her chest to cup a breast in each hand. Leona began to moan again as her lover massaged her tender chest. Testing one of the stiff pink nipples, Lamb elicited a gasp and a flinch from the redhead. After a few moments longer, she vaulted in front, hot and eager to experience whatever was tormenting her companion.  
Leona removed the woolen garment from lamb’s upper body, revealing two small breasts with perky, pale nipples.  
“Are you sure?” Confirmed the woman.  
Lamb made a determined sound in her throat, which morphed into a moan. Now she knew what Leona had meant. The hands on her breasts sent shivers of pleasure through her and called up small, breathy noises from some place deep in her mind. She spoke.  
“I never actually knew why I had breasts like these, but now I understand.” She managed to get out, before the redhead licked the back of her neck and she writhed in pleasure.  
Lamb began to notice other physical changes. The warmth in her body had moved lower, and the slit she had between her legs, whose purpose she had never understood, had begun to feel.  
Surreptitiously moving a hand down, she discovered that although it was normally small and unobtrusive, it had swelled a bit since she had begun to feel these sensations.. Most of the time, she simply ignored it as she did not experience any human needs and it had not troubled her in any way. She had examined it closely, of course. During an infinite existence, there are few things one doesn’t examine. However, a narrow rosy cleft in a fleshy mound had not held her attention for long, except to note the small nub at its front.  
She relaxed, leaning back into the other girl’s soft embrace with a sigh of pleasure. Leona had leaned her head over Lamb’s shoulder and was kissing the base of her neck as her hands squeezed and rubbed. Instinct drove her hands now, as one continued to pleasure the pale pink nipples and the right slowly worked it’s way downward, rubbing up and down Lamb’s stomach. A pinch of her left hand made her companion yelp and flex her body, rubbing up against Leona’s breasts and silk-clad thighs.  
Leona, too, was feeling the warm, tense yearning deep in her stomach which was only aggravated by her companion’s rubbing. Though she could help the spirit to some extent, her only experience with these sensations had been late night experimentation during her childhood. Removing her left hand from Lamb’s chest to a soft protest, she reached down and slipped her fingers under her pants. Her vagina was moist and slightly engorged, a new situation, and as she tested it she put her pinky inside.  
The effect was immediate and intense. A hot rush went through her, tensing her limbs and sending the blood rushing to her face. She gave a soft hmph and Lamb sprang away from her body as the larger girl’s hand tensed on her stomach. Observing her, she noticed the hand tense and twitching under the tight fabric, and the face scrunched up with some sensation. Leona scarce noticed as deft fingers removed her tights, and slid them over her legs, leaving her flushed and nude under the stars.  
Lamb sat back and drank in the sight, eyes filled with awe. Apart from the legs, physiological and osteological structure seemed to be identical between the two. Perhaps a reflection of the anthropomorphism humans held for her? Under her mask, the spirit frowned slightly as her instructor began to rub the same slit she herself bore with an languid stroke.  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“I- I don’t completely know. It’s a rush. As a young girl I tested my own body, but touching oneself was a bit of *ah* a taboo. The only stimulation I had at twelve was a pillow between my legs and thoughts of the other boys.” replied the red haired girl between moans. She chuckled and gasped, and her noises took on a harsher edge as she gasped and fingered her slit. Lamb snapped her fingers.  
“Lay down on your back.”  
Leona complied, removing the hand from her downy mound and slowly fingering her breast. Lamb sat down in her strange, cross-legged position and gently spread the teen’s legs. leaning forward until she was on her hand and knees, the spirit observed what was between the girl’s legs.  
“What is this?”  
“Ehmm, this is my vagina.” Leona was mortified to explain these things in such plain terms. “It is extremely sensitive to pleasure, especially the, erm…” She dredged up the terms from her memory of the texts she had read as a young girl, when she had hidden herself away in the towering bookshelves of the Archive. “The clitoris- the nub at the top.”  
“Ah. I see. Continue your activity.”  
As her companion continued to pleasure herself, Lamb observed carefully. Reaching back between her own legs, the spirit began to imitate her lover, slowly inserting and removing two fingers, and rubbing her clit.  
She immediately felt the effects. Before, the feeling had been warm and soothing, now it was hot and demanding, a suffusion of pleasure that brought a tight, full sensation in her stomach and a husky moan to her lips. Her inner walls were soft and wet, and her body clenched and relaxed around her fingers.  
The sounds of Lamb’s enjoyment piqued Leona’s arousal. Still thrusting her fingers into her slit, the girl sat up against the stone and watched her ethereal companion. On hands and knees, one hand reaching down between her legs to her mound, back arched and masked eyes watching her hand with a intrigue. With a soft sigh, she pulled a wet hand from her vagina and tested the drops of liquid that clung to it. A sly smile crept onto Leona’s face and an idea into her mind.. Reaching out, she picked up Lamb’s body, marveling at it’s lightness, and slowly turned her until they knelt facing each other. The spirit yelped as her mentor brought her down onto her back, dancing eyes toward the sky, lips still locked on the warm wood of her mask. Leaning over her, the maiden gently guided her companion’s hand to the slit that hovered expectantly over Lamb’s belly. Now on her hands and knees, Leona rocked forward and backward with her head thrown back toward the otherworldly sky. Euphoria pumped through her with every thrust of the spirit’s hand and her face wore a beatific expression.  
Lamb herself was enthralled. Leona’s vagina was slightly less tight than her own, but years of fighting and training had given her human muscles a much tighter grip on the pale, questing fingers that inspected her. Drips of-  
“What is this liquid?”  
Leona was startled out of her trance, her gentle swaying coming to an abrupt halt. The spirit’s questions only served to embarrass her more, and force her to describe the mechanics of sex in greater detail. “My body, and I suspect yours as well, will secrete it to lubricate that which stimulates us. Without it, these actions would be painful.”  
“Oh.” The small being felt for herself the thin trail of fluid that leaked from her twitching slit towards her tail. “The fact that adaptation occurs even in cases such as these never fails to impress me.” Lamb’s matter-of-factness caused Leona to feel a strange pride in her evolutionary ancestors. This train of thought dissolved as her slick mound was fingered with new aplomb.  
Through the instinctive thrusting motion her body had set her in, she noticed that although Lamb seemed happy to be the one delivering pleasure, the creature’s own slit was left unattended to twitch helplessly, searching for stimulation. Though she was loath to leave her nirvana of pleasure, Leona knew that her companion would learn nothing without feeling it herself. Tossing her long red hair over her shoulder, the girl scooped Lamb up into another passionate kiss. Pressing their breasts together, Leona squeezed her companion close.  
“Ahh!. Your body- so warm! Why do you do this?” squeaked Lamb, before Leona answered her question by trailing her lips down the creature’s neck, through the cleft between her breasts, and up their gently sloping rise. After pausing briefly on each nipple with a gentle bite that caused Lamb to yelp and arch her back, she looked up, a fire in her eyes.  
“Don’t ask so many questions.”  
The intense tone of voice and commanding inflection made Lamb even hotter and more eager for whatever her impromptu teacher was planning to do, and as the girl’s kisses made their way down the smooth skin of her stomach, her breathing became fast and shallow.  
Now, Leona was at her final goal. Lamb’s pussy was smooth and symmetrically perfect, an archetype. Like some parts of her body, it was hairless except for a curly tuft just above her slit, and it was now lined with a deep pink color. Twitching and flexing, the pink muscles thrust Lamb’s clit out impatiently. The lips were swollen around her hooded clit, and met in a point just below her tight ass and stubby tail. As the spirit lay on her back before Leona, the girl could see her licking two fingers and looking down breathlessly, waiting for the next act. Red hair now falling down around her face, the girl’s face was mere inches from her companion’s dripping mound, and with a deep breath Leona buried her face in Lamb’s pussy.  
The smooth folds were hot and slightly salty, a taste which filled her mouth as her student’s hips bucked up involuntarily and and loud, drawn out gasp escaped her. Lamb lay that way, hooves and head on the ground and mound thrust up toward the stars as her mentor’s tongue flicked her clit and slid up her engorged mound, slurping and sucking away all the lubrication it could produce. Each swipe of her tongue brought an involuntary thrust out of Lamb’s bucking womanhood.  
Leona could tell that they were both under the same spell now, and she slid her free hand down her body toward the source of her pleasure. Two slim fingers invaded her once more, and she pumped her hand as they stroked her smooth inner walls. There was more speed and urgency in her actions now, and she shivered as her lower lips twitched. The teen exhaled and gasped into Lamb’s folds.  
Lamb herself was faring little better. She panted and writhed, hands clenching and unclenching helplessly as her slit was assaulted. The taut muscles of her stomach and thighs flexed involuntarily, and each tremor brought a fresh spurt of liquid to Leona’s full lips. Her mind was slow and dreamy, but she noticed that the flexing of her womanhood was growing more and more frequent. Each wave of pleasure was more intense than the last, and she could feel some sort of climax building.  
The redhead continued her assault, feeling a drop of liquid from the place where her mouth met Lamb’s vagina roll down her neck and onto the top of her breast. Momentarily breaking the rhythm of the hand that was pleasuring herself, she reached up and spread the passion all over her chest. She squeaked into Lamb’s womanhood as she pinched her nipples, shocking her and squeezing a drop of liquid from her slit into the red curls between her thighs.  
Returning her hand to her womanhood, Leona’s tongue felt the tight slit in front of her begin to contract with the same building pressure and heard Lamb’s moans become hard and confused. Even as Leona continued her action, the spirit jumped away, throwing herself into a deft back handspring and rising to her feet shakily. The red haired girl followed suit unsurely.  
“This, this is too much too fast.” Lamb gasped. It was the first time Leona had ever heard her unsure of anything. “These feeling are strong and unfamiliar, and when I felt something building I was too frightened to continue. The mask faced the ground despondently. “Wolf was right. I could never understand what makes you.”  
The naked female form standing opposite her crossed the gap and took the shaking hands in her strong, calloused ones.  
“I know that’s not true.”  
Lamb looked up, squinting.  
“Because the unfamiliarity, the nervousness, the passion, these things are human.”  
With this Leona locked Lamb in a kiss. Their bond slowly grew more passionate until they threw their arms around each other and stood on the open field in an embrace.  
“Now. What say you we get back to the business at hand, because if I don’t get some satisfaction I believe I should explode.”  
Lamb looked up with a happy gasp, and a grunt as the woman roughly shoved a thigh in between the spirit’s legs. Sinking to the ground, they held their kiss as their legs intersected, and for a moment they were still. They both basked in the other’s warmth, holding their kiss and their embrace for several long heartbeats.  
Lamb’s fingers flexed, digging into Leona’s toned back muscles and shoulder blades. Gasping her impatience into the redhead’s mouth, she began clumsily rubbing her own aching pussy against the peach-smooth skin and tuft of red-gold hair. One of the hands on her back worked it’s way down to her tail, and Lamb flinched and squeaked as the sensitive tip was caressed.  
They settled into a smoother rhythm, their regular thrusts jolting them and sending drops of thin liquid running down their hips and asses. The stimulation was less precise, and pleasure built more slowly now in Leona’s womanhood, but she had already been close. Her breathing fell into the same cycle as Lamb’s, and heat began to blossom in her breast.  
Lamb, whose mask was still pressed against Leona’s mouth, gave out short, moaning breaths. She looped her arms under Leona’s shoulders and threw back her head as the warmth and pressure in her hips reached a peak and caused her to throw herself against her companion.  
“I can’t-”, came Lamb’s desperate gasp.  
Leona leaned her head down to Lamb’s ear and managed a whisper.  
“You can-”  
The warm wave broke over both of them.

Leona’s eyes flicked open, and when they noticed her surrounding years of battle experience switched on, her sword arm against her shield, arm, shield up, head down. She had been falling back toward the grass of some field? Somebody else had… but already the memory faded. She had had a dream, or a vision perhaps. Hopelessness engulfed her once again as her situation reasserted itself.The arrows flying toward her from the Winter’s Claw warriors sped on, and-  
KFFFZ-crak  
Droplets of molten metal were hurled from her, skittering away over the freezing ground. Spear and arrow shafts burned away to nothing as light shone from the stylized sun at the head of the shield.  
“How-” Leona grunted, before a wave of sunlight shone like the finger of a god from a parting in the clouds. Encircled by it, she felt power and strength surge through her again. The first wave of fighters faltered, breath stolen by the conflagration before them. They barely had time to curse before a shockwave of gold batted them away. The flare spread at Leona’s bidding, engulfing the stunned warriors and sending them tumbling, their armor shattered and skin burned.  
The beam of light died away, snowflakes hissing and drifting away from it’s path. The gap in the clouds closed, and as the blue-white lights filled the sky where it had been, Leona heard a suggestion of a voice  
'my thanks, teacher'


End file.
